


Pup

by Lukester



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master!Hux, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pet!Kylo, Puppy Play, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukester/pseuds/Lukester
Summary: Hux returns home for a relaxing evening with his favorite pup, Kylo.





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my folder for so long and decided to finish it and be done with it. This is my first NSFW fic so go easy on me! I also decided to use a different POV than I usually do, so hopefully it doesn't sound too awkward! No beta, so sorry for any mistakes!

Hux returns home that evening as per usual. Work was the same, genuinely uninteresting but nonetheless necessary. It didn't matter now. The day could be forgotten and left behind as soon as he passes over the threshold, and he could begin anew tomorrow. The home environment was meant to be stress-free, or as close to it as possible. Occasionally there would be mishaps, or things would come up, but it was all apart of living life and being human.

Of course, when it comes to being human, there are also the deep-rooted curiosities and the drive for adventure that draw us to activities that pique our interests and inspire dares to be made. It can derive from deep within our cores, dragged out from the lowest pits of us. It can be inspired from ambition, or love, or lust - it can drive us mad, or make us overcome with joy. These are our past-times, our private pleasantries, our hobbies. Hux's 'hobby' (if you could call it that - though it occurred frequently enough to be considered one) was no less of an oddity than any other activity that could be thought of, taboo or not. As odd as it was, perhaps only to some, it was very much welcomed at the end of the workday and any other evening, and provided a much needed stress-reliever, both for himself and his partner. 

Hux sets his keys into the small bowl sitting on the table by the door, and hangs his coat up on the rack. It was oddly quiet for this time, but there were no nerves set off-edge. Sometimes this process took time, and he allowed it, even as impatient as he seemed to be in other situations. Shoes removed and tie loosened, Hux takes several steps into the open living room and stops at the end of the rug that leads outward from the door, taking a look around. There were no tell-tale signs that his partner, or anyone for that matter, was here. For a moment Hux thought that his partner had left, had decided to skip tonight's activities, but usually that would result in a phone call or a text to inform him of the cancellation. But even if that were the case, neither one of them really would want to cancel what they did. It was pleasant, in several ways, and allowed boundaries to be pushed and new territories to be explored. It was freeing, to have the ability to go at their own pace, to set their own rules and terms, and to be able to both indulge in something that the other enjoyed. It did wonders for their relationship. 

Hux turns to walk down the hallway to his bedroom when he feels something against his foot. He looks down to see a bright yellow dog bone lying on the floor, seemingly abandoned. The man tuts quietly and picks the item up, making his way to stand in the bedroom doorway. 

He leans against the doorframe and holds up the rubber bone toy, shaking it around a little to draw attention, "Kylo. What did I say about leaving your toys lying about?" 

A mass of a man shifts slightly from where he lies on the floor, back turned to Hux. Underneath him is a large padded dog bed and around him are more scattered toys of various shapes and colors. Hux sighs.

"I've told you again and again, don't leave them lying about. They make a mess - not to mention a tripping hazard." Hux walks over to the dog bed and kneels, his eyes wandering over the other man's broad shoulders and back. He is quite larger than Hux himself, but that doesn't falter Hux. In fact, he quite likes it. The sight of broad muscles and dark moles is much more interesting than paperwork or his computer monitor. 

Hux runs one end of the dog bone toy down the expanse of the other man's back, smiling when it causes him to shiver. He does this several more times, the path of his treks mostly aimless, before he sets the toy along with the others and fully sits on the floor beside the dog bed, back leaning against his own mattress. 

There's a small whine that Hux hears coming from the other man, and then a large mop of dark hair shifts along with the man's head, looking over his shoulder at Hux. Hux extends his hand and runs his fingers through the long locks, pulling lightly when he reaches the ends.

"Have you behaved yourself today, Kylo? I hope so," Hux muses, idly watching his fingers run through the strands, "I'm a bit tired tonight. I'd like to relax and not have to put up with a troublesome pet. I'm sure you missed me though, hm?" 

Kylo whimpers again, a small and quick noise, and moves to settle his head in Hux's lap. His large nose rubs against the fabric of Hux's thigh, tickling a little at the skin underneath. Hux continues to stroke the other man's hair, the room falling silent for a long while. Sometimes, things are slower like this. At the end of particularly tiring or frustrating day, things at home may go at a pace that they normally wouldn't, but that's okay. Both of them could afford to be a little more patient - at least, to a point. 

After a long while, Hux pauses his ministrations and makes to get up, but doesn't. He was comfortable here (despite the minor protests from his numbing backside), and if he didn't know any better, then he would have thought Kylo fell asleep in his lap.

"Are you hungry, pet?" Hux asks, peering down at his companion, "You must be, it's close to supper--" He was cut short by the realization of a continuous firm press against his leg that wasn't there before. Upon further inspection, he caught sight of Kylo making tiny rolls of his hips, his groin firmly pressing against his leg with each motion. Hux tuts quietly and yanks Kylo's head up from his lap, his hands moving to either side of Kylo's face to cup his cheeks, forcing his gaze upward.

"Now, Kylo. You know better than to rut like that against my leg. You know that if you want something, then you have to ask for it. So what is it that you want?"

Kylo stops immediately after he's scolded, holding Hux's gaze. He knows he's not allowed to speak unless given permission to, so sometimes the process of trying to communicate his wishes can prove to be difficult. He moves to raise himself onto his hands and knees, his limbs a little stiff from lying on them for so long, and crawls to a more open area. He pauses briefly before kneeling, hands rested in loosely closed fists atop his thighs, and spreads his legs. Hux gazes back at him expectantly, not quite giving Kylo the satisfaction of his understanding - surely he already knows what Kylo wants (he always does), but he enjoys watching Kylo fluster himself trying to convey it. 

"Hmm. If you're trying to show me your shorts, that's fine, but I've already seen them. I dressed you this morning, after all," Hux says matter-of-factly. He has the audacity to give Kylo a small (yet cocky) smile too. Now he was just playing their usual game. 

Kylo huffs and makes a low rumbling noise in his throat, conveying frustration, and moves back to his hands and knees. He gazes around the room as if to find an answer to how to show Hux what he wants, what he will soon _need,_ but finds nothing. He thinks for a brief moment to break the rule and voice his thoughts, but then he remembers what Hux had said earlier. He didn't want to have to punish him tonight, and talking without permission is certainly reason enough to do so. Kylo wants to be a good pet for Hux, at least to the best of his ability, and he tries to stick to the rules (though sometimes he likes to try and bend them a little) most of the time. He could do this, but he had to be a little patient - with himself and with Hux. 

Hoping that he wasn't being idle for too long, Kylo starts to pace in a small line where he is, attempting to think of some way to convey his desires. In these moments, Kylo attempts to put himself in the mindset as well as the posturing - what would a pet do, in this situation or that one? How would a pet act to being praised, being scolded, being commanded? Now he had to try and place himself in that mindset, and think: How would a pet convey its wants? How would a pet show what it needs, without words? If a pet couldn't speak, then a pet would have to _beg._

He stops his pacing and looks over at Hux, a flicker of anxiety fluttering through his gut at the blank look he was given. He was never a fan of reducing himself to do this type of thing, to have to beg rather than let Hux figure it out for him, but no night was ever the same. That's what makes it exciting and highly anticipated - it was a welcome thrill at the end of a long day; one big, pleasurable distraction. 

Kylo crawls over the little space needed to close the gap between himself and Hux, his dark eyes roaming over the other man's face briefly as he makes a little show of swaying his hips much more than necessary. His head dips to Hux's neck and nuzzles the warm skin there, his tongue darting out to leave a small wet stripe. He whimpers quietly and shuffles as close as he can get, continuing to nuzzle and lick and kiss all over Hux's neck and jawline; a display of submission. Kylo continues his actions until he deems it enough, crawling away from Hux and back to the open spot in the room. Slowly, he lowers himself onto his elbows, then rolls over completely on his back, folding his arms up toward his chest. He gazes back at Hux longingly and whimpers again, wiggling his body in anticipation. Hopefully this act of begging, of _submission,_ was good enough. 

"What? Is that all you wanted, a belly rub? You were making a big fuss over nothing." 

Kylo is about to break the rule this time, ready to voice his frustrations to Hux when he feels hands gently gliding over his chest. Fingertips trace lightly over Kylo's heated skin, circling around his nipples and pressing down just enough to make him feel it. Kylo moans involuntarily; Hux is fully aware that his chest is one of the more sensitive areas on him, aside from others. Hux's hands wander down to Kylo's abdomen, making circular motions as if he really were giving a dog a rub. He hums quietly to himself when this makes Kylo squirm a bit (maybe he was a little ticklish tonight). 

"Perhaps I left you alone for too long and you just wanted some attention," Hux muses, dropping his hand and voice lower, "Greedy thing." 

His hand falls lower until it reaches the fabric-covered swell of Ren's cock, and he palms at it lightly. Kylo's hips twitch underneath him and he whines, desperate for more, but Hux continues to allow his hands to wander further down the other man's body, denying him. 

Hux eventually takes his hands away and moves to settle himself over Kylo's hips, looking over him with a satisfied expression at how undone Kylo had become already. 

"Hm, can you been a good pup, Kylo? Do you think you deserve a bit of a reward?" 

Kylo opens his eyes and looks up at Hux, his chest rising and falling with his quick pants. He's not sure what sort of 'reward' Hux means this time - all he knows is that he wants Hux to keep touching him. He lowers his gaze and gives a small whine, unsure. 

"Come now, no need to sell yourself short. I know that you can be troublesome, but I also know that you can behave...." Hux reaches down to run his fingers through Kylo's long, dark hair, pleased when he feels the other man relax a bit, "So now you'll accept what I give you, won't you?" 

Hux then stands, tossing a brief 'wait there' over his shoulder as he goes toward his dresser on the other side of the room. He slowly undresses, taking his time to fold each article of clothing and put away his belt and wristwatch. He knew that this waiting game would just be more torment for Kylo, but wasn't the point of these sessions to take their time? It wasn't a matter of denying the other pleasure. It was a matter of making that pleasure last; to make sure that at the end of all this, that they were both left satisfied (in more ways than one). 

"Hush, puppy," Hux lightly chides Kylo's needy whining as he makes his way back over, now completely bare, almost like Kylo was. As he settles himself back over Kylo's hips, he feels the certain press of an erection against his ass, and smiles to himself. Sometimes Hux couldn't believe how worked up he could get the other in such a short amount of time, but Kylo was unpredictable for the most part. He both loved and hated that fact. 

"How selfish of you, expecting me to just come home after a long day of work and tend to you. You're supposed to be my loving and obedient companion, eager to please me."

Hux smoothes his palms up Kylo's bare chest, leaning into the motion as he went. Their chests were nearly flush, Hux's face hovering just above Kylo's. He smiles confidently down at his pet as he hears a groan pulled from him, and then Hux decides that the evening can finally begin. 

“Lie still now, puppy,” Hux coos and slides back down to settle his hips over Kylo’s, rocking them in a slow motion. He sighs when this offers some friction, but not nearly as much as he wants. He tries again, applying more pressure, and it succeeds in pulling a low groan from the both of them.

“Isn’t that good, puppy?” Hux sighs lightly and closes his eyes, focusing on the sensations going through him. He wants more, and surely Kylo does too by now. He slides his fingers under the waistband of Kylo’s shorts and tugs them down, watching as Kylo’s cock springs free and settles against his stomach. In that moment, Hux has the urge to use his mouth on him, but usually he left that to Kylo. It was a much better use for it than the endless streams of tireless words that usually came from there. Hux shakes the thought away and wraps his hand around it instead, giving the shaft a few solid strokes. Kylo cries out in response, relieved to finally get some friction. 

“More, puppy? You know what to do,” Hux coos, looking down at him, “Speak.”

Kylo gasps and nods his head frantically, rolling his hips up, “Yes, please, more sir, more--”

“That’s enough. Good boy.” Hux lets Kylo’s cock go and went to grab the lube from his nightstand. He grabs Kylo’s hand and settles the small bottle into his palm, “You wouldn’t mind terribly, would you? I’m much too tired to do it myself.”

Kylo doesn’t hesitate in popping the cap open, spreading some of the cool liquid onto his fingertips. He reaches around and circles the tip of one against Hux’s entrance before pressing it in. Hux gasps and shivers against the intrusion, but quickly becomes used to the feeling. Kylo adds another finger after awhile, and then a third. He was starting to tremble from eagerness, and he wonders if Hux could feel it. Usually he would be chided for being so eager, but Hux seems to be just the same tonight. 

“Enough, enough,” Hux swats Kylo’s hand away after he deems himself ready. He takes hold of Kylo’s cock again and lowers himself down onto it, his mouth falling open in a silent cry. He had taken Kylo many times before, but each time felt amazing, just like the first. He takes a minute to adjust to the length and then starts to cant his hips forward, seeking a rhythm for them. 

Kylo’s hands ball into fists against his sides, unsure where to put them. He wants to touch, but he isn’t sure if Hux would be pleased with that. He decides to bite the bullet and settle his palms on Hux’s hips, feeling the bones underneath roll as Hux’s hips did. If Hux is unpleased by this, he doesn’t mention it. Kylo squeezes and holds on for dear life, letting Hux set the pace for them, though he would have liked to have gone a bit faster. Kylo can take a bit more of Hux’s roughness, but it isn’t always like that during these sessions. Slow and sensual could be had, from time to time. 

“Hux….” Kylo whines, his head tipped back against the floor. He feels overwhelmed, from pleasure but also from so many other things starting to creep into his thoughts. He feels love for Hux, in both a romantic and platonic sense. Hux is a caring lover, but he is also a caring master. For so long he has searched for the right partner to explore this interest of his with, and none had what Kylo was looking for. A firm hand, but also a gentle one when needed. Usually he wouldn’t let himself get so carried away with these thoughts, but tonight just felt different. When he was left alone for most of the day, his mind tended to wander to places. Whether they were good or bad places was up for debate. 

Kylo lets out a shaky sigh, feeling a prick of tears coming to his eyes. He attempts to hold them back though, not wanting to stop the session. He wants more, needs more. He wants all that Hux will give him, in a lover’s sense and in a master’s sense. 

Hux speeds up his pace, starting to feel that familiar build-up in his gut of climax. Kylo looks him over, admiring how the man’s features change so much from their usual tenseness. He wants to kiss those creases away whenever they appear, to ease him in the same way that he is in the other man’s presence. 

“--Kylo.”  
Kylo comes back to reality when he hears his name repeated, looking up to see Hux peering down at him unsurely. The pace has slowed drastically, nearly halting, and Kylo isn’t sure if he should feel relieved for frustrated at the interruption.

“What is it?” Hux asks, “You don’t seem to be...all here, as you usually are.” Then he adds after a beat: “Speak.”

Kylo has to wet his lips and open his mouth a few times before simply answering: “I was thinking about you.”

Hux still considers him, searching the man’s expression for a more telling answer, but then relents. A smile comes over his lips, and he brushes his fingers through Kylo’s hair as he says, “You’re a good boy, Kylo.”  
Soon enough, they had finished the session and moved into the bathroom to clean up. They rub each other down in the shower, taking things slow, just touching and feeling. They dress and settle down onto the couch, Kylo settling his head in Hux’s lap. Hux idly strokes his hair as the television plays on. 

Kylo moves closer and settles again. Hux moves his hand to scratch gently at Kylo’s scalp. 

Kylo loves to be Hux’s pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to chat with me on Tumblr (@lukesterr)! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
